


[ART] All Hands on Deck

by elefluff



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Tribadism, Voyeurism, mild end of series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefluff/pseuds/elefluff
Summary: Collection of NSFW doodles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jacobi and Eiffel in.. more or less underwear


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepler showing off


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug/Dear Listener!Warren (if you think hard about it lol) and Eiffel/Hera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Listener Kepler inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975551


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiffel/Specimen 34 and Jacobi in a cute shirt


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minlace


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovelace and Lovelace/Eiffel


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutter/Kepler/Jacobi


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkowski/Lovelace


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutter/Kepler/Jacobi


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepler/Jacobi, Doug/Daniel, and Eiffel/Lovelace


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiffel/Specimen 34


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys in short shorts (sfw)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepler/Jacobi


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepler/Jacobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the line "did you ever really love me?" from this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904627/chapters/26895345


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepler (implied Jacobi/Kepler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428776


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepcobi


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepcobi


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona Kepler


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepcobi


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kepcobi


End file.
